Upgraded Bio-Component
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Connor had been taken by a Cyber Life technician and experimented on, resulting in a new type of bio-component and an unexpected pregnancy as a result of the experiments. (*Mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read.)
1. The Experiment

Connor had no memory of what happened to him, or how he came to a test subject at the hands of a Cyber Life technician in a defunct facility. Once his system rebooted he found himself laying down on an examination table with strong leather straps over his forehead, chest, arms, forearms, thighs, shins and ankles. A strange hollow tube had been inserted into his mouth and down his throat into his stomach. As he glanced about his limited view of the area Connor realized that his shirt had also been removed leaving his chest and stomach fully exposed.

"You're awake." A male voice sounded off as he approached Connor. "Good. The new bio-component was accepted into your system and now begins the real experiment."

Connor could only watch in horror as the technician took a bottle of thirium and poured the contents down the tube and into Connor's stomach.

"Don't worry, it's just watered down blue blood laced with a special additive. It's not poison."

The deviant android couldn't reply, only send out a distress call to Hank's cell phone and hope they could trace the call's location back to where he was.

"Don't bother trying to escape." The technician warned as he forced the skin from Connor's abdomen to fade and expose the metal frame where the new bio-component had been installed. "The straps were designed specifically to keep androids still."

Connor kept trying to break his hands free but he wasn't strong enough.

The technician opened the metal frame of Connor's stomach and smiled to himself.

"Now that the insulating layer of rubber latex has adhered to your body I can begin the final steps of my experiment. It won't hurt." The technician picked up a massive syringe, one that was six inches in diameter and had a large hollow point needle that was one inch in diameter attached. "I think."

The syringe contained a blue liquid and there was something hovering in the middle of the liquid itself.

"This won't take long."

Connor could only watch in horror as the technician located the newly installed bio-component beneath the stretchy, latex layer that had also been installed over the internal bio-components as a second layer. Once the technician found his target he pierced the bio-component with the needle and injected the contents inside of Connor's body.

Connor himself flinched as the needle stabbed into his body. He couldn't cry out in pain, all he could do was endure it. A strange pressure filled the new bio-component as the contents were injected against Connor's will.

"There, that wasn't so bad." The technician replaced the hard metal frame over the latex layer and allowed the skin to restore itself. "It'll take a week to see if the experiment is a success. Be patient."

Connor tried and tried to break his arms free but nothing worked. He was trapped and at the mercy of the technician who was experimenting on him against his will.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

Connor had been force fed the special thirium on a daily basis. The technician forced so much down his throat that the deviant was convinced his stomach would tear or he'd end up expelling what he was forced to drink.

The technician hovered over Connor with a sick amusement and pressed his hand over the android's bare stomach.

"Interesting. I can feel a change in your body without needing an internal exam."

Connor stared angrily at the technician with true hatred.

"It was a success. I'm going to give you more of that thirium. It'll stay in your reserves and trickle into your system properly for the next fifteen weeks."

Immediately Connor got nervous as he saw the massive dose of thirium that was being forced down his throat. The android could only ignore the warnings from his system as his body was forced to accept and accommodate the large intake of thirium.

"I wonder how long until you-"

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR."

Connor turned his head as much as he could and watched as Hank entered the room with his gun pointed right at the technician. Two other officers broke through the door with him.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of a police officer."

The android was utterly relieved to have Hank remove the tube from his mouth and free him from the leather restraints while the two cops arrested the technician.

"Are you okay?"

Connor nodded and slid off the table. "I believe so. I want to have my system checked at a clinic just in case."

"Yeah, I'll drive."

* * *

"I'm glad the technician didn't harm me." Connor sighed in relief.

"Me too. I don't want my partner benched on me."

Connor pressed his hand over his stomach and held it there. "I do wonder what that bio-component was supposed to do to me."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He said it was an experiment but it seems like you stopped it before it was completed."

"Good! But tell me if you feel off or like you were damaged."

"I will. For now I just want to go back home."

* * *

**-Twelve Weeks Later-**

Connor found a strange pressure building up in his abdomen and found it be more uncomfortable than painful. The technicians at the clinic found his condition to be stable and didn't bother to check the new bio-component since Connor wasn't acting unusual. Connor had kept tabs on his body and found that over the past few weeks his need for thirium was increasing, and the pressure in abdomen was increasing steadily too.

"You okay?" Hank asked as he watched his android partner moving about in his chair across from him.

Connor was sitting at his desk and fidgeting uncomfortably. "I think so."

"You look like you're trying to not bolt out of you chair."

"My stomach feels strange."

"Strange. Strange how?"

"It feels like I have a pressure building up inside of me."

"Do androids need to burp?"

"No Hank. That isn't something androids need to worry about."

"Our shift is over in three hours. I'll drive you to a clinic."

"Thank you. Until then I wish to see if I can deduce the problem for myself in private."

"Go ahead. Use the men's bathroom and lock yourself in a stall. No one will look."

"That is a good idea."

Connor made his way to the bathroom and found it to be empty. Choosing the stall farthest from the door Connor locked himself inside the opened up the buttons on his shirt. Running a system check and pressing his hand over his stomach Connor detected an new bulge attempt to push out the lower portion of his abdomen against the metal frame.

The android remembered the technician who experimented on him and remembered that a new bio-component had been installed in his system. Since it wasn't originally a part of his system it meant the technicians who examined him after he had been rescued didn't see the new bio-component as an error since his own system didn't register its existence.

Scared and unwilling to undergo a highly invasive examination Connor took a moment to calm himself down and re-buttoned his shirt. After tucking the hem down into his jeans he saw that there was a very modest bulge in his stomach now pushing out against the fabric of his shirt and not just his frame.

"I must handle this in private at home." The android told himself before leaving the bathroom.

As he returned to his desk the android tried but failed to remain natural and Hank could see it on his face.

"Connor, what's wrong?"

"I can't be certain. But I have an idea of what may be the source of my discomfort."

"Want to go to the clinic now?"

"No! I mean, no." Connor had practically yelled at Hank. "It's something I can handle once when get back home."

"Why does it have to wait?"

"The procedure will cause my thirium to leak and I don't want to make a mess."

"Oh, sure."

Relieved to have dissuaded Hank's worries Connor needed to wait three more hours before he could check his own body in the privacy of his own home.

* * *

Hank had respectfully not asked questions regarding Connor's health because he didn't want to stress the android out. After returning home Connor proceeded to walk into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. Alone Connor pulled open his shirt once again and returned his hand to the forming bulge under his metal frame.

With a shaking hand Connor removed his skin and then opened the metal frame over his stomach. As he did a distinct bulge pushed out against the latex surface and into his palm. The bulge was only an inch and a half in size, but it noticeable to anyone who was looking for it. As the bulge was given the room it needed to grow the uncomfortable pressure in his stomach lessened immediately.

Connor tried to push the bulge back inside but he couldn't take the pressure and let it rest against his palm. He couldn't put his metal frame back with the bulge in the way which meant he couldn't conceal it beyond anything but his skin and clothing.

"What did that technician do to me?"

Removing the skin from his hand Connor ran another system check and he almost shouted in surprise as he hand flew away from the bulge. Falling backward against the wall Connor stared down at his bulging stomach

"What was that?!"

Still scared but needing to know what was happening to his body Connor returned his hand to the bulge and did another system check. As he did he encountered the same startling reading and he almost yelped again.

"...A heartbeat?"

**-Next Chapter-**


	2. A Decision

Connor stared down at his stomach and kept his hand in place as ran system scan after system scan to confirm the reading. There was no denying the presence of a heartbeat inside of his own body. Unsure of what to do or what to say all Connor could do was retract his shaking palm and replace his skin over his bulging stomach. As the skin slid over the bulge the size remained the same pronounced against his slim frame.

As he re-buttoned his shirt he caught a glimpse of his change body in the mirror and stared for a minute.

"That technician is using me as an incubator."

Hank knocked on the door loudly. "Connor it's been an hour! Are you okay?"

"Fine!" He shouted. "I'm fine."

"Hurry up. It's my turn."

Fighting the urge to keep his hand on his stomach Connor unlocked the door and stepped out so Hank could step in.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just need to run another scan and let my bio-components update."

"Good. Go sit down or something."

Connor went to the livingroom and sat on the couch with both hands on his lower belly. Holding his hands in place Connor "sucked in" his stomach and saw that the bulge had disappeared.

"I can hide this until I know what's happening to me." The heartbeat was still detected by his sensors and Connor was getting worried. "I need to know what to do about this. I can't go to Cyber Life because their technician did this to me. I need to handle this myself."

* * *

**-Fifteen Weeks-**

Connor had managed to hide his steadily growing belly without anyone noticing. Careful to always hold in his stomach and refrain from touching it while at work the android avoided all wandering eyes. It wasn't until he found himself unable to fasten the button on his jeans, even with his stomach "sucked in" that he realized he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret longer.

Thinking fast Connor told Hank that he wouldn't be able to go to work that day due to an update and Hank didn't question it.

Alone in the house Connor laid on his back on his bed and tried again to get the button to fasten. It did but popped back open once he sat upright.

"This isn't good."

Connor searched through the house looking for something that would hide his belly but even when holding in his stomach there was nothing he could do to hide his growing belly or find anything to help him hold it in out of sight.

Using his connections to Cyber Life files Connor tried to find anything regarding android surrogacy and everything he found was less than ideal. The bio-component that was used to create a makeshift womb was designed primarily for female androids and the androids had special software uploaded to tell their system what to do during the gestation cycle and the eventual birth.

Connor didn't have the software.

"The technician said he gave me enough thirium in my reserves to last for fifteen weeks. That thririum must've been designed to sustain a human fetus. I will run out soon and the fetus will starve." As he spoke he put his hand over his stomach. "...It will die."

Pulling up his shirt Connor looked down at his bulging stomach resting somewhat over his lap as it pushed through his unbuttoned jeans.

Connor ran another scan and let his hand run over his skin. The heartbeat returned and Connor felt guilty.

"...SHE will die."

Returning to his bedroom Connor changed into more loose fitting clothes that managed to hide his stomach a little easier but could never pass as a work uniform. No longer holding in his stomach Connor placed an order for the special thirium that surrogate androids use when gestating fetuses, and ordered enough to last him for the rest of his gestation period.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He told the growing fetus in his belly. "But I will try to keep you healthy. My model wasn't designed to do this and I don't think this will end well for either of us. Androids do not have the right to terminate a pregnancy because we aren't seen as sentient beings in the eyes of the law. I don't like this but I will do what I can to let your grow and then give you up for adoption."

A slight pressure in his abdomen made him jump as he saw his belly push itself outward by two centimeters. A human eye wouldn't see the growth spurt but android eyes could see everything. The bio-component was functioning on its own detached from Connor's system. It was going to grow whether he wanted it to or not.

"I must tell Hank what is happening to me."

Holding his hand over his stomach Connor tried to "suck it in" again only to see that the effort would no longer work even after such a tiny growth spurt.

"I will tell him next week when the thirium arrives."

**-Sixteen Weeks-**

Connor had no choice but to request an extended leave of absence from the precinct but never told anyone the real reason why. Using the kidnapping experience as a plausible cover he told Captain Fowler that he was traumatized and needed guidance. No one would question it and no one had the right to tell him no.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Connor looked down at his distended stomach causing the fabric of his shirt to round out with a slight bump he checked on the fetus and could sense it was becoming weak from a lack of nutrition. As soon as the ordered thirium arrived at the doorstep he left his bedroom and nearly threw the front door off its hinges to get the package.

Downing the first bottle of enhanced thirium like a man finding water in a desert Connor waited for a sign showing the fetus's condition improving. It took almost ten minutes but soon enough his scan detected strong vital signs.

"I will consume a weekly dose every Saturday to keep you well fed."

Speaking to the growing fetus was becoming an odd habit that he did when alone.

"And tonight I will tell Hank about you."

At eight in the evening Hank returned home and saw Connor sitting on the couch looking nervous. The LED in his temple was working between blue and yellow and had been doing so ever since he had been kidnapped.

"You feeling any better Connor?"

"Hank I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The bio-component that the technician put inside of me is functioning."

"Do you know what it is?" Hank asked and sat beside Connor on the couch.

"Yes. It is a faux womb."

Hank was quiet for a second. "Did you say 'womb'?"

"Yes."

"You said it was working." His eyes looked at Connor's stomach. "What's it doing?"

"Gestating a sixteen week old fetus."

Hank shot up from the couch and his eyes got big. "Did you say FETUS?"

"Yes."

"You're PREGNANT?"

"Yes."

"YOU. A MALE ARE PREGNANT?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit!"

"I will give it up for adoption in twenty four weeks."

"You're serious?!"

"Yes."

Hank stared at Connor's stomach again. "Let me see."

"What?"

"You said you're pregnant and I want to see. Lift up your shirt."

Connor grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and lifted it up exposing his distended, growing belly. "Sixteen weeks."

"Oh my god." Hank was stunned. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when the bio-component expands. I can't control it."

"Is that why you were so uncomfortable a few weeks back at the station?"

"Yes. The bio-component had grown and was pushing against my metal frame. Once I opened my frame the bio-component had the room to grow and the pain stopped. I experienced it again last week when I witnessed a growth spurt."

"You SAW it?"

"Two point two centimeters."

Hank sat back down on the couch and was quiet for a few more seconds. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Androids cannot terminate pregnancies. It's against the law."

"So is what that technician did to you. This is forcible impregnation which is kin to rape. No one can make you do this if you don't want to."

"But I do want to. I don't want her to die because of what that technician did to me."

"Did you say 'her'?"

"Yes. It is a girl."

"Fuck."

"I'm not asking you to help me. I told you the truth because I respect you."

"Put your shirt back down. I don't want to look at that anymore."

"Hank don't be mad at me or her. I want to help her." His hand pressed to his stomach again. "I have become a little attached to her."

"Stop talking."

Connor looked sad and dropped his shirt. "I will go to my room now so you can be alone."

"Whatever."

It took Hank almost four hours to sit and think about everything that was happening. The fact that the demented technician had assaulted and then essentially raped Connor with his involuntary experiment mad him mad. Mad enough he wanted to drag Connor to the nearest android clinic to have everything removed so his friend (someone he thought of as a son) could go back to having a normal life.

Hank walked toward Connor's bedroom and saw the android was in rest mode on top of the covers. Connor had his hands pressed against the sides of his distended belly and a portion of his bare skin was visible under the hem of his shrinking shirt.

"Shit."

Creeping into the room Hank lifted up the hem of Connor's shirt and pressed his hand down against the taut skin of Connor's distended belly. The pressure beneath his palm reminded him of when his ex-wife Susan was pregnant will Cole.

"Fuck. You really are pregnant."

Pulling back his hand Hank walked out of the room and into his bedroom to get some sleep.

Connor's hands rubbed gently over his growing belly even while in rest mode. The fetus was strong, healthy and was only going to get a lot bigger before everything was over.

**-Next Chapter-**


	3. Planning

**-Eighteen Weeks-**

Connor walked into the kitchen with his hand pressed to the growing dome of his slightly bigger stomach and watched Hank reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Hank noticed Connor and looked up from his paper with an irritated stare.

"Take your hand off your stomach. It's weird."

"My hand is supporting the additional weight and keeping me from losing my balance."

"It's still weird."

"There is a mandatory meeting for all active detectives at the precinct."

"I know."

"I'm also required to attend."

Hank stared at Connor's distended stomach where there was a noticeable curve and roundness that the gray t-shirt couldn't hide. "How're you going to get away with that hanging off of you, and walk back out with getting asked a million questions?"

"I don't know."

"Put on that hoodie you got last winter. It'll help cover your stomach."

The deviant android went to his room and pulled the black hoodie from his closet and slipped it on over his head as ordered. The thicker, looser fabric did hide his stomach but he still couldn't button his jeans. Connor used his belt to keep the pants around his expanding waist and hide the strangely dressed garment under the hem of the hoodie.

Connor rejoined Hank in the kitchen.

"And don't touch your stomach anymore."

Connor dropped his hand from his stomach and from a distance he looked completely normal.

"Stay like that until the meeting's over."

* * *

The two detectives went to the precinct three hours later and were directed into the conference room on the third floor of the building. Connor sat next to Hank and refrained from touching his distended stomach and was glad to see his stomach wasn't showing against the fabric of the hoodie even after sitting down in the chair.

The meeting began with Captain Fowler recapping the strange reports of Cyber Life technicians abducting rare models of androids and using them for illegal experiments. Connor wasn't the only one who had been taken and he wasn't the only one who had been used as an incubator.

"The androids have been accounted for and the modified bio-components have been removed. The technicians have been arrested but we still don't know the full extent of the damage or how many androids have been affected."

The meeting went on for almost two hours and in that time an intense pressure began building up in Connor's abdomen again. Connor resisted the urge to put his hand to his stomach as he sent a text to Hank's phone telling him that he was going through another growth spurt. Under the table Hank sent a reply text telling him to not move or say anything.

As the pressure built up Connor felt the loose fabric of the hoodie getting pulled taut over his stomach as the weight of his expanding belly pushed against the metal belt buckle of his belt causing the leather belt to stretch and then tighten as it tried to restrain his growing stomach. It hurt but Connor didn't say anything or even flinch in his chair as he tried to ignore the intense pressure building up inside of him.

Thirty minutes after the pressure began the meeting came to an end and the room cleared out.

"Don't move." Hank ordered.

Connor stayed put until they were the only two left in the conference room.

"Walk behind me so no one can see you and don't touch your stomach."

It took Connor two attempts before he was able to get up from his chair now that his stomach was suddenly bigger and heavier. The bulge of his belly was visible under the fabric of the hoodie but not too noticeable.

"Let's get out of here."

Connor had to brace himself against the side of the elevator as they returned to the ground floor of the precinct. The pressure was still there and it wasn't going to go away until Connor gave his stomach the room it needed to grow.

Leaving the building without drawing any attention Hank pulled the car out of the parking lot and told Connor to go ahead and do what he needed to do to make the pain stop.

"Shit." Connor was struggling to undo his belt buckle but once he did his stomach surged forward by two solid inches and had become so swollen and engorged that his navel was pulled flat against the surface of his belly.

"Hell of a time for a growth spurt."

"I can't control it. And when the bio-component expands it does so in every direction like a bubble being blown."

"I'll get you back to the house so you can check yourself in private."

The deviant android was beginning to waddle as he walked as his large belly was getting heavier and his balance was disrupted. The size of his belly was impressive considering his current timeframe of gestation and since he wasn't designed to carry a human fetus his software refused to accommodate his growth more comfortably.

Connor went into the bathroom and pulled up his hoodie and gray shirt. His stomach was undeniably swollen and distended into a noticeable size and shape. He put his hand on his stomach and removed his skin from his palm to check on the fetus. She was healthy and he noticed he could now feel gentle squirming throughout his stomach where she was moving ever so slightly.

The deviant android's belly was getting bigger but the rest of his body was staying the same. Unlike a human female his hips weren't going to widen to make room for the baby during delivery and now his belly was becoming visible at his sides from behind because there was no bulk to help him sustain his expanding womb.

Making his way into the livingroom Connor lowered himself to the couch awkwardly and sat down beside Hank. Sumo pressed his nose up against Connor's belly through the hoodie and 'woofed' once.

"Twenty two more weeks and she'll be gone."

"Then what?" Hank asked indifferently.

"I will put her up for adoption."

"...Is that what you want?"

"That's what's right. I can't keep her because I don't know anything about children."

"Fowler said other androids were experimented on. I wonder how many others are in your condition."

"There were nine others. They had the fetuses forcibly removed and put into human females to carry."

"Whoa. They can just do that?"

"The androids were unable to refute the law and had to obey."

"...So they didn't want to give them up?"

"No. Like me they recognize that what happened to them is a crime but what is happening to the fetuses isn't fair. We androids are less likely to form emotional attachments to the fetuses which make it easier for us to endure the gestation, labor and delivery which makes us ideal as surrogates. But since the fetuses were illegally created the government took charge and put them inside volunteering human surrogates."

"They aren't pieces of evidence. They can't be moved around like that."

"The law disagrees."

"Connor, you're not leaving this house under any circumstances until you give birth."

"Why?"

"I won't let some sleazy government asshole treat that one of those fetuses like a piece of property if I can help it. You'll give birth... somehow... and we'll take it to the hospital saying we found the abandoned newborn in an alleyway or some shit."

"Her."

"What?"

"You called the baby 'It', but she's a girl."

"...Since when is the 'fetus' now a 'baby'?"

"Since I felt her beginning to move."

"You can feel that?"

"Yes." His hand went back to his swollen stomach even though it bothered Hank. "It's very gentle and fleeting."

"Whatever. The plan isn't changing."

"I trust you to do the right thing Hank."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do your thing to keep 'her' healthy and stay out of sight."

**-Next Chapter-**


	4. Changes

**-Twenty One Weeks-**

Connor remained at the house and stayed out of sight just as Hank told him to do. Sumo kept the pregnant deviant android company all day long as Connor laid on the couch and fought to get his processors to recognize the womb that had been implanted in his body but nothing changed. As the womb stayed disconnected from his programming is acted with a will of its own causing random growth spurts without warning and without a pattern.

Laying on his back with his hand over his growing stomach Connor pulled up the blue hoodie and looked at his swollen middle. The skin was pulled taut and his navel was pulled flat from the building pressure behind it. As the growing baby squirmed about gently he removed the skin from his hand to have a more direct link with her and listened to her heartbeat with fascination.

Hank walked through the front door and sighed angrily as he saw Connor's stomach. "Keep that covered up."

"I'm trying. I seem to be outgrowing the hoodie and I don't have any bigger clothes to wear."

"Pull down your shirt and keep it down."

"Why are you so angry with this baby? She didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not angry at that fetus growing inside of you. I'm angry because you were violated and every time I see your stomach or hear you talk about her I'm reminded that I fucked up and didn't protect my partner."

"It was my fault. I went to investigate the call alone and didn't ask for back up."

"That doesn't make it your fault. No one deserves what you're going through."

"And neither does she. She's just as much a victim as I am. She doesn't have parents to raise her and once I've given birth she'll be alone."

"Whatever. I need a beer."

"...Please only drink one."

"Yeah, sure. As long it'll keep you off my back I'll drink just one."

Connor pulled down the hoodie while keeping his bare hand in place. The squirming was getting stronger and Connor was able to detect individual kicks and punches as she moved about his bulging stomach all day and all night.

"I'm not trying to pester you Hank. I just want to help you beat your dependence on alcohol."

"I know Connor."

Hank went into the living room and barked at the TV. "Television on."

Connor stayed quiet as he again tried and failed to get his system to recognize his womb. After ten minutes of silence Connor looked down at his stomach and pressed his hand a little harder against his skin. "Hank, I think something is wrong."

"What?"

"This."

Hank looked away from the TV and down at Connor where his finger was pointing. There was a small bulge pressing out against his already distended stomach as the baby kicked and pushed against the walls of her shrinking space.

"I've never seen or felt her move like this."

Hank was quiet.

"Is this normal?"

"...Yeah." It was the first time Hank thought of what was happening inside of Connor as anything other than a personal violation of space. "Babies can do that. Cole used to do that all time when Susan was pregnant. He didn't move around like that until she was seven months pregnant though."

"I'm just over five months. Should I be worried?"

"No. An active baby is a healthy baby."

Connor kept his hand over his bulging stomach where the baby was pushing against his skin as she tried to get more room. As if the womb bio-component was waiting for her to move around it suddenly expanded a little more pushing out in al directions by four centimeters. The pressure inside the womb was enough to cause Connor's flat navel to begin pushing outward a little bit and was visible under the fabric of his hoodie.

"Holy shit. Doesn't that hurt?"

"It does. But when it's a small growth spurt is doesn't hurt as much."

"That's small?"

"In comparison to the two inch spurt I had undergone during the meeting three weeks ago it is."

"...Do you have enough of that blue blood shit?"

"Yes. I have the supply I need and won't need to drink any additional thirium until Sunday."

"Tomorrow I'll see if I can find you a bigger hoodie to wear. It'll make you more comfortable."

"My discomfort is entirely the twenty two additional pounds of weight center in my core, not my clothes."

"You put on twenty pounds in twenty weeks?"

"It's mostly fluid and the weight of the bio-component. Only four pounds and two ounces of it is the baby."

"She's four pounds already?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty big."

"All of the thirium I've been drinking has been laced with water and prenatal vitamins that gets filtered directly to her. Every bit of what I'm consumed as nutritional value has gone entirely to her and not to me. It makes sense she'd be bigger than the average baby since she is getting more nutrition."

"Whatever you say Connor."

"...Is it really that big?"

"I don't want to freak you out but there have been rare cases where women had given birth two twenty pounds babies. Through C-sections."

"Those babies were vastly overweight due to complications from gestational diabetes and genetics. I have neither to consider."

"Just give me a heads up if you do end up exploding so I can put some newspaper down on the floor or something."

"That is implausible and disgusting."

"You're a pregnant android. Don't tell me what's implausible."

**-Twenty Five Weeks-**

Connor was getting too big to move around the house and spent his time on the couch. As his belly grew and the rest of his body stayed the same size it was becoming more difficult for him to walk without using the walls or furniture for balance.

Hank had gotten Connor a larger light blue hoodie that the deviant android happy switched into.

"Jeez Connor." Hank had seen Connor remove his too small hoodie and shirt to put on the new hoodie and got a clear view of his large stomach. "Did you eat a basketball?"

"That's impossible for me to do."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Do you know which hospital we're going to drop the baby off at once she's born?"

"The nearest is St. Mercy six blocks from here. The closer the better."

"I agree with your choice." Pulling down his hoodie Connor covered his swollen stomach but the round dome was pressing against the fabric noticeably.

"When it does happen how will your labor and the delivery go?"

"Androids do not have physically set genders and the womb bio-component has a birth canal attached to it. The delivery will occur as a human's would and I will have to push the baby out."

"How will you go into labor since your womb and your brain aren't connected?"

"The bio-component will initiate labor once it detects that the baby is stable enough to be delivered safely. Just as I have no control over it now I won't be able to control when labor begins."

"You know how to deal with that right?"

"Of course. Emergency deliveries are covered in the police manual that I memorized when I was assigned to the police department."

"That's one more problem solved."

Connor winced a little as he lowered himself down to the couch with his hand pressed to the side of his stomach.

"Now what?"

"She is kicking again. It affects my balance." Lifting up his hoodie Connor revealed the swell of his stomach again and pressed his hand against the surface of his belly firmly. "I want to run an exam on her."

"How?"

"I was able to download a basic ultrasound program that is used in medical school to teach interns basic pediatric and obstetrician care. I can use that to see the baby and check her progress."

"Again, how?"

"Like this."

As he pressed his right hand to his stomach an image appeared in the palm of his left hand. As he moved his right hand around he was able to view the kicking baby inside his belly for himself and Hank to see.

"...There she is."

Hank stared at the image and fell silent.

"No structural abnormalities, strong detectable heartbeat, very active and her physical proportions are accurate to her body size."

"...She's healthy."

"Yes. I will go to my room to rest now."

"Stay on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because you're too big to walk and I don't want you tripping."

"Okay. That is a fair point." Connor pulled his hoodie back down and rested both hands atop his squirming stomach.

"Go to sleep or stasis or whatever. I need to make my lunch and go to work."

"I will do so. I will awaken in eight hours."

"Sure. I won't bother you."

Connor closed his eyes and entered stasis mode. The LED blinked blue slowly and steady as his respiration program made his distended belly gently rise and fall beneath his hands as he slept.

Hank waited a few minutes before he carefully pulled up the hem of the hoodie and stared at Connor's distended stomach with his own eyes. He saw a small bulge press out against the taut skin making him put his palm down against the dome of a belly curiously. As the baby kicked back against Hank's palm he smiled.

"...Hi there."

Replacing Connor's hoodie Hank walked away feeling a little guilty about how he had been hostile toward Connor and the unborn baby for circumstances that were beyond both of their control.

**-Next Chapter-**


	5. Growing

**-Twenty Four Weeks-**

Connor's six month arrived uneventfully and the baby's growth had been stable. The deviant android had been keeping tabs on her development and constantly monitored the special thirium as it coursed through his system. Upping his dose of thirium to every five days as opposed to seven Connor made sure the baby was being nourished at a consistent rate.

"I wonder who will adopt the baby after she's born?"

"Who knows?" Hank popped the cap off his beer and sat in the arm chair next to the couch. "The good news is all parents need to be screened before they adopt so she'll be taken in by someone sane."

Connor kept rubbing his hands affectionately along the sides of his distended belly then resting his hand over the peak of his impressively sized stomach. "She is kicking more frequently. I can also feel it when she hiccups or adjusts her position."

Hank stopped drinking his beer as he stared at Connor's stomach. "...She's adjusting her position?"

"She has been doing so for the past nine weeks."

"What position is she in now?"

Connor pulled up his hoodie to reveal his large belly and re-engaged the ultrasound program to look at the baby growing in his stomach. Examining the sonogram image on his left hand as his right hand moved about the surface of his stomach the deviant android figured out her exact position. "She laying face down. Her head is up here toward my chest and her feet are pointing downward."

"Shit. She's backward."

"Backward?"

"Babies are supposed to be born head first and facing upward. Any other position is considered a breach birth and very difficult."

"I still have sixteen weeks until I go into labor. I'm certain she will move into the correct position in time."

"She better."

"What happens if she doesn't?"

"Then you'll go through a very difficult delivery or need to have an emergency c-section to get her out."

"A Cesarean section is out of the question."

"I know. That's why I said she better get into position."

Connor ended the ultrasound and put both hands on his belly again. As he rubbed his palms over his distended stomach the baby kicked and the deviant android smiled in return.

Hank could tell Connor was getting emotionally attached to the baby and it was beginning to annoy him. "Don't forget that baby is going to another family."

"I'm aware. Why remind me?"

"Because you seem to be forming some kind of bond with her."

"She is growing inside of me and I can feel her moving and hear her heartbeat. I am going to feel some form of attachment to her regardless of my final decision."

"Are you going to be able to let her go?"

Connor's hands stopped moving and he watched as a gentle kick pushed against the taut skin of his belly. "Yes. It's for the best."

_**-**_**Twenty Seven Weeks-**

Connor's womb hadn't expanded in almost two months and Connor was getting worried. The baby was still growing and it was evident she was running out of room as he watched her body and limbs press against his taut skin constantly. The shape of his belly was beginning to lose its roundness because of the baby constantly moving inside the womb.

"My womb is no longer growing."

"And?" Hank was staying indifferent to keep things from getting too strange.

"And the baby is seven pounds and two ounces. She is very large already and without the proper room to grow she could suffer developmental hindrances."

"You're seven months pregnant and carrying a seven pound baby? That's one pound per month! You might go into early labor at this rate."

"I can't control my labor. The womb bio-component will react on its own against my will and if I do go into labor so be it."

"Maybe you're as big as that thing will let you get."

"If I am then the baby could be in danger."

Hank knew what Connor was asking but he couldn't risk it. If a technician or doctor knew that Connor was carrying an illegally grown fetus they'd take it from him and tear him apart in the process to get to it. "You're staying here. I won't risk you getting torn apart by technicians because of her."

"It's not her fault."

"You're staying here. Don't argue."

"I don't have much of a choice." Rubbing his hands over his heavy, large stomach he struggled to readjust his position to lay down over the couch. "I can't move around right now."

"Lay on your side."

"Why?"

"It'll take the weight off your core."

"If I lay on my side she'll hang off the edge of the couch."

"So lay the other way and put a pillow under your stomach to hold her up."

Connor rolled onto his side so his back was facing the coffee table and his stomach was facing the back of the couch. He took the pillow from the end of the couch and placed it down on the cushion beside him. As he readjusted his stomach over top the pillow Connor felt a great weight lessen from his core and his lungs could fully expand again. "That was a good suggestion."

"My ex-wife needed to sleep like that when she was pregnant with Cole."

Connor put his hand to the side of his stomach and rubbed it affectionately again. "How did you pick the name Cole?"

Hank didn't want to answer. "Don't think of names for her. You're NOT keeping her."

"She deserves to be called something other than 'the baby' or 'the fetus'."

"And her _parents_ will pick the name for her."

Irritated by Hank's cold response Connor kept his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. "I'm going to enter rest mode."

"I'm not trying to be a dick about this Connor."

The deviant android was already asleep and didn't hear what Hank had said.

"Fuckin' android."

Connor was in rest mode for almost an hour when a familiar but long absent pressure returned to the pit of his stomach. Opening his eyes Connor looked down at his stomach and watched as the womb began to expand and made his entire stomach quiver with a pulsing motion. It was like watching a water balloon being filled up under a tap and was growing with an audible gurgle as extra fluid was pushed into the womb to make more room for the baby.

As the pressure and fluid filled the womb Connor let out a weak groan of pain as his stomach filled quickly. The hoodie rode up the surface of his taut, growing belly and his belly began pressing up against the back of the couch with enough force to push Connor's body back from his stomach, until he slid off the couch and fell hard onto his back on the floor.

Landing on the floor Connor's entire stomach sloshed and swayed before settling down directly over the center of his core. Putting his hands to the side of his pulsing, filling stomach all Connor could do was pant in his breaths as his belly grew in size and weight against his will.

"Hank?!"

The growth spurt came to an end only after his belly outgrew the hoodie, exposing the lower half of his stomach. He had grown a full six inches in circumference and the engorged womb let out one final gurgle as his navel was pushed outward entirely.

"Hank!"

Connor couldn't breathe and he was too big to move. Pressing his hands over his gravid dome of a stomach Connor was helpless as he felt the baby squirming and kicking about inside of him and receive warnings about a tremendous pressure threatening to crush his internal bio-components all around the heavily expanded womb.

"Hank! Help!"

**-Next Chapter-**


	6. Being Patient

Connor fought and panted under the crushing weight of his own engorged stomach only to find himself hopelessly pinned to the floor. Warnings and alarms filled his vision as the smothering pressure threatened to crack the casing of the surrounding bio-components as the deviant android struggled to move. The squirming baby inside his much larger stomach seemed to sense Connor's distress and began kicking frantically in all directions.

"Hank?!"

Fighting the urge to submit to an emergency shut down procedure Connor propped himself up on his elbows long enough to take in a deep breath.

"HANK!"

Falling back hard on the floor Connor didn't hear Hank walk inside the house through the back door and rush into the livingroom.

"Connor!"

Strong hands pushed up against Connor's shoulders and back as Hank pushed the heavily pregnant android up into a sitting position on the floor. Hank held Connor upright and watched as the deviant android's massive stomach surged forward onto Connor's lap.

"Jesus! What the fuck happened?!"

"I had another growth spurt." Connor stated bluntly as he rubbed his hands along the sides of his swollen belly where the hoodie could no longer contain it. "And I fell."

"Can you get up at all?"

"I can try."

"Move slow."

Connor had to use the coffee table and couch to support his arms as he pushed himself up from the floor. Hank stayed behind him and wrapped his arms around Connor's chest to help him stand back up. Once on his feet Connor's hands went to the underside of his massive belly and held onto it as if afraid it'd somehow get bigger or drop right off of him.

"Shit." Hank moved around the coffee table to look at Connor's impressive stomach himself. "You look like you're actually due."

"But I'm not."

"Sit down."

With some difficulty Connor sat down on the couch as his massive stomach threw off his balance and weighed heavily on his lap and off his torso. As the deviant android rubbed his hands over his belly Connor could feel the baby still kicking and it made him feel relieved.

"Hold still." Hank pressed his hand up against Connor's stomach and held it there as he used his emergency training in delivering babies to give him a few answers. "You're full term."

"Not possible. The baby is only six months along, almost seven."

"Even if the baby is still only six months along YOU are not."

"The womb bio-component must be malfunctioning."

"Is that what you call this?"

"If I get any bigger I could risk the womb rupturing itself from pressure and weight."

"What do you want to do?"

"Wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?!"

"If I can carry this baby to at least thirty-six weeks without growing any further then I can safely deliver her without complications."

"How?" Hank pulled back his hand as the baby kicked him. "You said so yourself that this bio-component isn't connected to your brain."

"I can force the baby into position for delivery and manually rupture the amniotic sac."

"You're going to induce your own labor? And then what?"

"Deliver."

"Can you do that by yourself?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Connor rubbed his hands over the exposed expanse of his lower stomach sadly. "And she has none. I have to do what's best for her since I'm the only one who cares about her."

"Alright, say I agree to this, can you guarantee that even if YOU stop growing, that the BABY won't grow too?"

"No. She is going to get bigger and I cannot stop it."

"She's already full term size at seven pounds and that's hard enough to deliver at the full forty weeks. If she gets bigger then you're going to have a harder time in delivering her."

"I can take the pain."

"But can your body take the strain? Your hips didn't widen and I seriously doubt android pelvises, especially MALE ones, were designed with childbirth in mind."

"I can do it."

"It's not about willpower it's about physics!"

"I can do it."

"Stubborn piece of plastic."

"Don't worry about it." Connor had to use both arms and lean forward but he managed to push himself up from the couch. One hand went to his lower back to support his straining form and his other hand went to the front of his stomach to try to hold it up and back to regain his balance. "I'll deliver the baby and you can take her to the hospital to be forgotten about."

"Don't do that. Don't try make me the bad guys because of this stupid shit."

"You're not a bad guy. And this baby isn't bad either."

Connor walked into his personal bedroom and closed the door behind him. Falling down onto his bed Connor winced as he heard the wooden bedframe creaking a little under his massive weight but he didn't even try to get up again. As his engorged womb rested atop his lap and the baby inside of his stomach squirmed and kicked Connor rubbed his hands affectionately over his belly.

"It's not your fault. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

**-Twenty Nine Weeks-**

Connor's own growth seemed to be over but the baby continued to grow at a steady pace. She was seven pounds and ten ounces. Very healthy but also very large when added to the additional forty pounds of weight that Connor had gained all in his stomach from the added bio-component, excess fluid and placenta weighing him down.

The deviant android began researching hospitals in the city to try and determine which hospital was the best for the baby but in the end it looked like St. Mercy was the best place after all.

"I wish I could tell you what's happening and why." Keeping his hands on his belly as he laid on his bed Connor spoke to the unborn baby kindly. "This isn't your fault and I don't blame you for what that technician did to me."

A kick against his palm made him smile.

"Maybe we can see each other again some day. I am a detective after all. I can find you again after you've been adopted and when you're eighteen years old. It's best for you to be put up for adoption since I don't know how to raise a baby. Although I have become fond of your company."

Reaching for the bottle of thirium Connor drank what he needed to ensure the baby was nourished properly and would continue to remain healthy as she grew. Afterward he put his hand over his belly and began an ultrasound to check her position. It hadn't changed in the past five weeks.

"You're still facing the wrong direction."

Turning off the program Connor put both hands on the sides of his belly and began to press down. As he did a cramping pain made him gasp but he didn't stop as he turned the baby so she was now facing up instead of down. The pain was too much to take.

"I'm sorry about that."

The baby kicked frantically in protest for being so forcibly moved about against her will.

"If you can turn the rest of the way on your own that would be helpful. Otherwise I won't be able to give birth without risking a complication to you."

More kicking shook his stomach all around his distended navel.

"Just moving your hurt more than I expected. I don't think labor and delivery will hurt any less but I will do what it takes to bring you into the world safely. And if I have to do it alone then I will."

Another kick against his stomach followed by a distinct bulge against his stomach made Connor rest his hand directly over where he could feel the baby squirming.

"Hank isn't a bad guy. He is just mad at the world. Don't take it personally."

**-Next Chapter-**


	7. It Begins

**-Thirty Two Weeks-**

The deviant android was monitoring the baby's growth very carefully. As he monitored her growth he detected stronger and strong movements and her every hiccup as she neared her impending birth. Now up to eight pounds and fourteen ounces she was very big and very healthy which made Connor happy to know she was thriving despite her unusual circumstances.

"You need to get into position." Connor urged the unborn baby kicking in his stomach. "I don't want to move you again."

"Stop talking to your stomach."

"I'm talking to the baby Hank. Not my stomach."

"Same thing."

"It's not."

Hank hadn't seen Connor much since the deviant android retreated into the safety of his bedroom all day while Hank went to the police station. "How do you feel?"

"Much larger than I'm supposed to."

"Are you hurting?"

"No. I'm just uncomfortable."

"And did you get any bigger?"

"No. My growth has remained the same since the last spurt eight weeks ago. She however has gain weight."

"How much?"

"I suspect she will be over nine pounds when she's born."

"And you're sure you can handle that?"

"I have to." His hands rubbed at the exposed swell of his belly from under the hoodie. "It's the only way."

"Connor we might be able to bribe some technician into keeping quiet and helping you through this."

"No. A technician is responsible for this and forced this baby into this world in highly illegal manners. I won't allow another one to come near her as long as I have the ability to protect her."

"Doctors have to keep quiet about their patients. What about a doctor instead?"

"Doctors don't accept androids as patients. And by law the doctor would have to report the circumstances of her birth since her life is arguably in immediate danger because an android is carrying her."

Hank stood beside the bed and stared at Connor's stomach. The baby was constantly moving and Hank could see her movements under the taut skin covering Connor's belly without needing to get too close. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't. I've looked for other alternatives but nothing is available." Rubbing his hands over his stomach slowly Connor suddenly pressed his hands down against his sides and felt the womb bio-component spasm slightly.

"Whoa, I saw that."

"I believe the bio-component is preparing itself for labor."

Hank hated touching Connor's unnaturally pregnant stomach but he needed to make sure his partner wasn't in any danger. "It feels like a braxton-hicks contraction. You know, false labor."

"No." Connor pulled up his hoodie to fully expose his stomach. "It's expanding again."

"What?"

There was a low gurgling sound as Connor's stomach pushed itself outward by a quarter inch and then settled down again. "It seems my womb hasn't reached its limits yet."

"Fuck. Your skin is starting to get a little blue around your bellybutton."

"My skin can't fully project itself over the expanding bio-component."

"Does that mean that's your blood pooling right there?"

"No. It's the surface of the womb bio-component pressing itself against the interior latex layer and my skin."

"So the _baby's_ right there?"

"Actually she's still up here." Connor pointed to the top of his belly just below his chest. "She is face up now but her feet are still pointing downward."

"I'm going to check my vacation days. You might go into labor at any minute and I'm going to need to be here."

"Hank I know you don't want to deal with this and it's okay. I'll handle it by myself."

"You'll do this by yourself my ass. I'm not happy about this but I'm not going to let you give birth alone."

Connor resumed rubbing his swollen belly slowly as Hank left the room to make a phone call. "See? I told you he's not a bad guy."

* * *

**-Thirty Five Weeks-**

Unwilling to risk laying down fully out of fear of belly accidentally crushing his lungs again Connor sat on his bed and rubbed at his engorged stomach with fading patience. The baby had reached the weight of nine pounds the previous week and had now hit ten pounds even. She was getting very heavy and the deviant android could feel the womb seemingly shrinking around the baby as she continued to grow.

"I might have to induce labor sooner rather than later." Connor told himself.

It was a struggle but he managed to get up from his bed and look down at his massive belly as it hung awkwardly from his frame in a perfect dome shape. His navel looked like a cherry sitting atop a scoop of ice cream and emphasized how much pressure was inside the womb bio-component.

"Hank?"

"Something wrong?" Hank asked as he stepped into the room. "Besides your stomach."

"I'm going to try to induce labor tonight. She is now ten pounds."

"Fuck. How can you even stand right now?"

"Not well to be honest."

"Stay here and don't do anything until AFTER I call the station."

Connor put both hands under his swollen middle and held the impressive weight in his grip. "I will wait."

Hank made the call and had gathered a bunch of brand new clean towels to stock up in the bathroom. He hated the idea of having to go through this process but Hank was loyal to his friends and wasn't going to make Connor go through it without some help.

The deviant android began pacing up and down the hallway with one hand to his back and his other hand to his stomach. The movement was supposed to stimulate the womb into beginning contractions but no amount of walking seemed to get things started.

"Too bad you can't eat. Some women eat special food to stimulate labor."

"I think the only thing that'll work is walking or a direct rupture of the amniotic sac."

"So why don't you try doing that?"

"My belly hasn't dropped. If I were to rupture the sac now without the womb being properly stimulated for delivery it could cause complications to the baby."

"Like what?"

"Infection for one. And without fluid to move about in she'd be very unstable in my body."

"Great. Keep walking then."

"I wish I could take Sumo for a walk."

"You do that and you'd be running from an angry mob with lit torches."

"I know. I won't leave the house until after I've given birth."

"This might sound weird but there anything I can do to help you out?"

"No. As long as I keep walking the womb is likely to engage and begin labor soon."

* * *

**-Thirty Six Weeks-**

Connor hadn't gone into labor but he had noticed in the week since he began trying to induce labor that his stomach had dropped down by half an inch and the baby was beginning to descend downward. She still wasn't in the correct position but she was beginning to move on her own.

Resting with his hands against his belly as he sat down on the couch Connor ran another ultrasound over his belly.

"You're ten pounds and four ounces. You're not very small anymore."

Running a full scan over the expanse of his stomach Connor noticed that the baby was slowly beginning to turn.

"The sooner you descend the better."

Ending the scan he patted the top of his belly lightly. A suddenly shift in his weight and pressure in his stomach made him look down at the sphere that had become his belly and watched as his stomach pushed itself out a little further and then retracted to its original size. It was then Connor felt a second pressure welling up in his abdomen that made him slowly get up and examine his stomach.

His belly had dropped down another full inch and a tightening cramp burned through his stomach.

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

Waddling away from the couch Connor began pacing through the kitchen restlessly until he heard and felt his stomach gurgle again. Looking down at his too full stomach he watched as his entire stomach pushed itself outward another quarter inch and then steadily retracted again.

"...Contractions have begun."

A third pressure in his abdomen made him run his hands over his stomach until a sudden gush of fluids escaped his body and began running down his legs. The amniotic sac had ruptured on its own at long last.

"My water has broken." The realization seemed to hit Connor very slowly. "...I am in labor."

**-Next Chapter-**


	8. A Close Call

The deviant android looked down at the puddle of fluid that had collected on the floor and his LED shifted into red. It was just past two in the morning and Connor was the only one still awake in the house. Stepping over the puddle carefully with the intention of mopping it up later on Connor waddled into the bathroom and stopped at the sink as his belly dropped lower and a horrible vice like grip began squeezing his abdomen.

"Ow..." Connor groaned in pain as quietly as possible. "This is very painful."

As soon as the contract let up he waddled over to the bathtub and stepped inside. He had to use the walls to keep his balance as he slid down to the bottom of the tub and worked to remove his fluid soaked jeans. Freeing his legs from the jeans Connor pushed them down around his ankles and grabbed onto the sides of the tub as another contraction suddenly burned through him.

"Ow..."

Sumo had heard Connor's pained groans and followed the heavily pregnant android into the bathroom. Whining loudly the dog pressed his nose against Connor's rapidly contracting stomach and backed away.

"Easy." Connor pleaded as he rubbed his hands over his belly as the contraction finally let up. "You're not in position yet."

Running another ultrasound over his belly Connor saw that the baby was still face up but now she was sideways. Her head was resting against his right side and her feet were pressing up against his left side. Laying with her back down over the birth canal was preventing the baby from being born.

"Shit."

Connor pressed his hands over the dome of his stomach and his right side to reposition the baby but the motion hurt almost as badly as the contractions that were quickly trying to force the baby out of his body. Connor tried to endure the pain and move the baby but as soon as another contraction began he pulled his hands back and groaned in pain louder than he intended.

"...I'm sorry." Panting in pain and frustration Connor apologized to the baby. "I'm trying to help you Sophie."

"Connor?" Hank walked into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub. "Holy shit. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's late."

"Damn it Connor. You're in labor and I already told you that I'm going to let you go through this alone."

"Did I wake you?"

"Sumo woke me up scratching at my door. And then I heard you going through a contraction." Hank helped Connor pull off his oversized hoodie and then put his hand down on Connor's bare stomach under the hem of the gray t-shirt he was still wearing. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"There are sporadic and only last-"

Hank felt Connor's entire stomach suddenly tighten under his hand. It also relaxed just as quickly.

"She isn't in position and the amniotic sac has already ruptured."

"It did?"

"Yes."

"Then are you supposed to be bleeding?"

Connor looked down toward his legs and saw a steady flow of thirium running from his body and down the drain. "I don't know."

"Fucking great. I'm getting you thirium."

"I'm going to try to get the baby into proper position."

Once again Connor pressed his hands against the sides of his stomach to try to reposition the baby but another contraction made his recoil his hands in utter pain. "OW! FUCK!"

"Pain is normal." Hank put a pouch of cold thirium on the edge of the tub along with a strong shoe string, and placed a towel down between Connor's legs. "Breathe through it."

"Hank the pain is from the baby not being in the correct position and me trying to move her. Contractions seem to be triggered by me applying pressure to the womb whenever I try to move her."

"Where is she right now?"

"Laying face up with her back straight down. Her head is here," he moved his hand over the side of his belly as he spoke. "and her feet are here."

"I'll move her."

"What?"

"You can't do it because of the pain but she needs to move. I'm going to move her for you."

Connor knew Hank was right and decided to brace himself. Putting his feet against the end of the tub Connor braced himself up and used his hands to grip the side of the tub as he prepared for the pain. "Do it. Save her."

"Save her?"

"She can't be delivered like this. Do what it takes to help me save her."

"Yeah, right." Hank put both hands on Connor's stomach and pressed down.

Connor groaned in pain as another contraction started and Hank began turning the baby with controlled pressure. Hank felt the baby beginning to move but the contraction squeezing the bio-component made it difficult. As the contraction let up Hank applied more pressure and felt the baby finally slip into the correct position. A weight shifted from Connor's hips and angled downward toward the pit of his lower abdomen.

"Got her!"

Breathing deeply Connor ran another ultrasound with his shaking hands and confirmed that the baby was in the correct position. "She is beginning to descend. Thank you for helping me."

"Why are you having contractions like that?"

"The womb bio-component was installed without the correct software. It is reacting on its own and against my will and I cannot override it."

"But why does it do that every time pressure gets added to your stomach?"

"The pressure must be triggering a physical response and initiating the contractions."

"You said your water broke, did you do it?"

"No. I was pacing and felt a small pressure twice before the amniotic sac ruptured. I will clean the floor."

"Forget the fucking floor. How long has this been going on?"

"Four minutes."

"How far are you dilated?"

"For android surrogates full dilation always accompanies the rupture of the amniotic sac. I can begin pushing as soon as the next contraction puts her in position."

"And how car down is she?"

"Now that she is in position she is lined up with the birth canal and is steadily descending. Next contraction should have her full engaged and I can begin pushing."

Hank grabbed another towel and knelt on the floor. "Well, you should apply pressure to your stomach. Help put her in place."

Connor took in a few deep breaths causing his engorged stomach to heave up and down with each breath. Placing his hands on top of his belly he pushed down and initiated a contraction that squeezed the bio-component so tightly that it was visible even to Hank. Connor groaned in pain and held the pressure on his stomach until he felt the baby descend further into the birth canal and line up in his pelvis.

"Stop!" Hank shouted and pushed Connor's hands back.

"...Wh-Why?"

"You need to breathe through the pain and take short breaks in between contractions. You'll overheat or some shit."

Connor seemed to understand and put his hand over the center of his chest. "My thirium pump is cycling thirium quicker than average."

"See? Take a moment to breathe and wait for the next contraction without provoking it."

"You've been through this before."

"Yeah. I helped Susan deliver the baby in the emergency room of the hospital. She was too far into her labor to make it up to the maternity wing."

"I didn't know that."

"Why would you? That's not normal everyday conversation."

Connor returned his hands to his stomach but he didn't add pressure. Lightly he rubbed his hands over the dome of his stomach and monitored the baby's vitals with his exposed palms. "Her heart rate is stable which means she isn't in danger of cord compression."

"What about your thirium volume?"

"I'm down to ninety three percent."

"That seems like a lot of blood to me."

"I will drink the thirium once I've delivered."

"Why not now?"

"If a contraction begins while my system is trying to adjust my thirium volume it might cause a complication."

"Whatever. It's your body."

"Ow!" Connor groaned as he braced himself and began to push with the latest contraction.

"Remember to breathe."

Connor pushed with all of his strength until the contraction ended. The baby had slipped further down and remained in place. "...She's moving."

Hank saw more blue tinted blood beginning to run from Connor's body. "You're still bleeding."

"Isn't that normal during childbirth?"

"Yeah but not this much before the baby is even crowning."

"When should-" Pushing again as another contraction hit him Connor focused on the baby and less on himself.

"That's good." Hank checked on Connor but didn't see the baby yet. "Keep pushing like that and she'll be born in a few more minutes."

Connor pushed with each contraction and did so for as long as possible. With each contraction he could feel the baby descending by centimeters but would also retract and return to her earlier position inside the birth canal. After almost an hour without any progress Connor was exhausted and had lost much more blood than would be seen as normal in any healthy delivery.

"Connor stop pushing." Hank tore open the thirium pouch and pressed it to the deviant android's chin.

"She's... She's stuck."

"I can tell. Drink this I'll see if I help you push her out."

"How?"

"I can either push down on your stomach or get more invasive."

Connor greedily drank the offer thirium and panted in his breaths as he felt his core beginning to overheat. "Try pushing on my stomach first. If that doesn't work then do whatever you have to do in order to get her out."

"Tell me when you're ready."

The next contraction hit and Connor began to push. Hank pushed his hand down on Connor's stomach and watched for any sign of the baby but just as before nothing happened. Same with the following two contractions.

"Connor she's too big to be born like this."

"No. Keep trying. I can feel her moving down further and staying down now. You are helping her."

"Alright. Then let's try again."

Connor pushed again and he could feel the baby finally inching down. As the contraction came to an end he put his hands on both sides of his belly and held them there to gauge the baby's vitals. "Hank?"

"I can see the head now."

"Hank you need to push her back in."

"What? Why?"

"Her heart rate is dropping. I think the cord is getting compressed."

"Shit." Hank begrudgingly put his hand down between Connor's legs and gently pushed the baby back inside the birth canal up toward the womb bio-component from where she had begun descending. "Did that help?"

"Yes. Her heart rate is improving."

"Connor you need to think of a way to get her out a different way."

"Hank I know how to get her out but it won't be pleasant. For either or us."

"I am NOT going to cut into your body."

"You don't have to. Get me a knife and I'll do it."

"What? You're going to cut into your own stomach?!"

"I have to. She is too big to be born she needs to be delivered through a c-section or she will die."

"Fuck. Okay. I'll get you a knife but I'm going to do the cutting. Your hand is going to be too unsteady from the pain."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"It's a good thing I just volunteered."

Connor leaned back in the tub and rubbed his hands over his stomach again. "Hank is a good guy. He's going to help you, Sophie."

With a sharp hunting knife in his hand Hank held the blade in the sink and poured some rubbing alcohol over the metal and dried it off. Placing another clean towel on the edge of the tub Hank knelt down again and put his hand over the dome of Connor's stomach. "Where do I cut?"

"I will remove my skin and the second layer of latex. It'll expose the womb bio-component and allow you clear access."

"That's so fucked up."

"Please focus." Connor's skin disappeared and revealed the gray tinted second layer that was equally distended by the full womb behind it. "Once this layer is gone you'll be able to cut into the surface of the womb and reach Sophie."

"You fucking named her..."

"I couldn't stop myself Hank. She's-"

"Fucking hell." Hank saw the bio-component contract again and knew that if the baby slipped down again she wouldn't be able to breathe. "Move the layer!"

Connor pressed his fingers to the side of the layer he pulled it free of the metal frame holding it in place and exposed the dark blue tinted womb for Hank to see.

"Shit..."

"Please Hank!"

"Alright, fine. How deep do I cut?"

"Cut from left to right just enough to hold the bio-component open and pull her out."

"This is going to hurt you."

"I know. But it's necessary to save her."

"Fucking fuck. Stop being noble!" Pressing the tip of the knife into the womb toward the left Hank held his breath and prepared to cut. "I'm sorry about this."

Connor groaned in pain again but didn't move as the knife sliced into the womb causing blue blood to spill out quickly. "Hurry!"

Hank put aside the knife and reached both hands inside the womb and located the baby. "I got her."

"Pull her out!"

Carefully Hank put his hands under her head and shoulders as he lifted her up and out of the birth canal and back through the opening sliced into the womb from where she had grown.

"Fuck! The cord's around her neck." Laying the baby covered in blue blood down on the towel on the floor beside him Hank unwrapped the cord from around her neck and tied it off with the shoe string. "I'm going to cut the cord."

Connor looked down over the edge of the tub at the newborn baby and watched as Hank worked to save her. "Do it."

Cutting through the cord Hank used the towel to rub her chest to clean her up and to get her to cry. "Come on, come on..." Cleaning her airways with a second towel Hank pleaded with the newborn to respond. "Breathe."

A high pitched shriek and then a cry filled the air as the baby took her first breath and responded to the somewhat aggressive motion of Hank's hand.

"...She's alive." Connor muttered as his eyes fell shut.

"Yeah, she made it Connor."

The baby screamed louder and hank swaddled her in the towel. "How are you doing?"

Connor didn't answer and looked as though he had fallen asleep.

"Connor?" Hank reacted quickly and placed the swaddled newborn down into the sink out of the way as he checked on the bleeding deviant android. "Connor open your eyes."

When the android didn't respond Hank pressed his hand to Connor's chest and felt no movement.

"Fuck!"

Grabbing onto the other towels he applied pressure to the still bleeding bio-component when he decided that it'd be easier to remove it entirely. Without the unnecessary bio-component inside the android's body there would be nothing for him to bleed from and it'd ensure nothing like this ever happened again.

"Son of a bitch."

Fishing his hands inside Connor's abdomen he located the metal socket holding the bio-component in place and twisted it free. Pulling the rubbery object out of Connor's body he wrapped it up in another towel and threw it in the trash can beside the toilet. Packing another towel inside Connor's abdomen Hank packed off what equated to a wound and pressed his ear to Connor's chest.

The deviant android's thirium pump wasn't pumping.

"Shit!"

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor's chest and hauled the deviant android out of the tub and onto the floor. The baby was still crying which meant she was still breathing and now Hank had to get Connor to do the same thing.

"Breathe." Hank rubbed his knuckles down Connor's chest but the sternal rub doesn't work on androids since they don't have a sternum. The LED in Connor's head was still red but not blinking anymore. "Damn it! Breathe!"

Interlocking his fingers together Hank put his hands over the center of Connor's chest and pushed down. Each compression made the deviant android's body jerk in response.

"Breathe! You're not dying because of this mess!"

Connor took in a gasping breath and his thirium pump stuttered back into motion.

"Thank fuck." Hank stopped the compressions and began wiping the blood off of Connor's abdomen. "Now I have two helpless idiots to take care of."

* * *

Two days passed and Connor's system finally rebooted. Opening his eyes he found himself laying on his bed wearing a pair of clean sweatpants and had white gauze wrapped over his entire abdomen. His flat abdomen. He was no longer pregnant and he could no longer feel the baby kicking him.

"...Sophie."

"It's about time you woke up."

Connor saw Hank standing in the doorway and saw that he hadn't slept in the two days since he had given birth. "You saved me."

"And the baby."

"I saw her before I entered emergency stasis mode. She was beautiful."

"Yeah. Not bad for a bald chick."

Connor felt himself beginning to cry and looked away from Hank. "I wish I could've said goodbye to her."

"About that-"

A loud cry echoed from down the hallway and made Connor look.

"Hank?"

"Hold on."

Connor lifted his head and watched Hank disappear from sight only to return to the bedroom with a small baby girl in his arms. "...Hank?"

"Look, I know you got attached to her and I knew you would've been all mopey and shit if you didn't get to see her for yourself. So, here you go."

Connor let Hank gently place the newborn baby into his arms as he stayed on the bed. Looking down at the baby Connor saw that she was dressed up in a onesie and had a fresh clean diaper. The baby calmed quickly under Connor's touch and settled down against his chest.

"You've been taking care of her?"

"I have emergency baby supplies in the trunk of the car and I'm not going to neglect a newborn for crying out loud!"

"No, no! I meant you've been taking care of her while I was in stasis mode for two days. You didn't take her to the hospital and have been taking care of her as if she were your own. Thank you."

Hank stared at the baby as Connor held her gently against his chest. The LED in Connor's head was cycling blue and he seemed completely calm. "You're right."

"Right about what?"

"That what happened wasn't your fault OR her fault. I was mad at her for existing even though no one could control it. When you were out of it I cleaned you up and patched up your stomach as best as I could. I had her wrapped up in a towel and I had my hand on the doorknob ready to take her out to the hospital when she started crying again."

"Why'd that stop you?"

"It reminded me of Cole. I carried Cole inside the house and he cried as soon as I opened the door. It was like I was reliving the past and suddenly I realized that no matter where she goes or who takes her in you'll always be her father. And no one would be able to love her as much as you do."

"Love?"

"Connor no one goes through that the way you did without love being there in some way. You stayed hidden away to keep her safe, monitored her every step of the way, drank that weirdly altered blue blood, spoke to her, fucking named her even when I told you not to and you were willing to risk your own life just to save hers. That's love."

"She's innocent. And my life-"

"If you say your life is any less valuable than a human life I'm going to throw you in the garbage disposal."

"I wouldn't fit."

"My point is Sophie is your daughter. You have every right to raise her and take care of her."

"...Sophie?"

"That's her name."

"Yes I know. But you've never used it before."

"Well I didn't see her as her before. I was wrong and you were right. If you want to keep Sophie then I'll help you. But if you want to give her up for adoption I'll help you with that too."

Connor looked at the small baby squirming on his chest and saw she had dark blue eyes and a tuft of dark colored hair already forming over her head.

"I want to keep her."

"Alright. I'll get a contact down at the secretary of state to help us out."

"How?"

"We're going to take her to the hospital and say she was abandoned on our doorstep and that we're going to take her in. Legally you can't because you're an android but I can. She'll legally be under my name but you're still her father and get to call all the shots."

"Thank you Hank."

"Yeah whatever. Just know I've already changed her diaper seven times so the rest are all yours."

"That won't be a problem." Connor cuddled Sophie a little closer to his chest and smiled a little. "I'll do everything for her."

**-End-**


End file.
